DIVORCE
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: There was a picture. She was with another man. He wants a divorce. She wants to know why. (Simple One Shot)


Greeting! I don't know why I wanted to write this little one shot, but I did. It's simple and frankly clean-minded...strange coming from me. The title is supposed to be read Divorce...but while writing this, that old country song kept playing in my head.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any copy righted materials or the characters that come from them. I do NOT make money by writing this.

**D.I.V.O.R.C.E.**

She could not understand what her husband was saying to her...the papers in front of her looked very real and official. "Divorce?"

"Our marriage has always been a business deal, you have been well aware of this." His baritone voice said, as his hand held out one of those fancy pens that always set on his desk.

She was shocked but took the writing instrument, only to throw it back at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, reacting to the anger she held for the man she called husband. Divorce was such a final thing, her family would be shamed to see her marriage end like this...like she was the one at fault. Taking a deep breath she smiled and addressed him.

"May I ask why?"

The trash magazine that he dropped on the table next to the table made the woman's eyes widen. On the cover was a photo of herself, with another man. The headline claimed the man was her lover. Kagome knew the restaurant and the man she was sharing the meal with in the picture...but did not understand how it would lead to her husband bringing forth divorce papers.

"So you are ending our marriage because of this? A picture in a magazine, claiming I am having an affair, and it makes you look bad?" Blue eyes bore into him. She did not like being told what to do. She did not like being told their marriage had been a simple business deal and was now over.

"Kagome." Her husband growled out as he stood to his full height. His stance would make almost any other cower but not his little wife...no his soon to be ex-wife. "That is not..." No he was not going to explain himself to her. She always seemed to have to question everything but not this time.

"Sign it."

It was an order. He was trying to play that alpha bull shit that she always hated. They were partners, equals, and he was going to order her around? "No."

The male stood there, gold glaring into blue as he fought back the instincts that were coming to the surface. She would flat out deny him a request...even something as simple as a signature? This was why he took this female to begin with, her fire. Even now he could feel his inner, darker self demanding to take her.

"It is for your own good." The former daughter of a shrine was careful not to challenge him, but stood her ground as she asked him how that could be possible. "Why do you question me?"

"I need to understand why you feel the need to throw away our marriage." Anger was fleeting, the young woman's tears were starting to burn at the corners of her eyes. She would not cry over something like this, she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her weak.

"Kagome, if you will not sign the forms, I will be forced to have my lawyer contact you." It was cold and ruthless but he could not let her tears sway him. She needed the freedom to seek the comforts that she apparently could not get in their home. "If you will excuse me, I have other matters to handle."

"Of course, Sesshomaru. I hope you have a wonderful day." She said clearly meaning the opposite, storming out of the office and heading out the front door of their shared home.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" The voice coming from the dark corner of the office where a sofa set. The dark male walked over to the desk and picked up the magazine that had the miko's picture in it. "We were just having dinner. I didn't even get the chance to take her that night."

"You know as well as I do...she doesn't belong in the grips of the press. This will allow her freedom." The taller youkai looked over to the one who was much shorter than himself. "Hiei, maybe you should follow her. You know as well as I, she is likely to find trouble when this upset."

"Our mate can find trouble no matter the condition of her emotions."

**END**

Yeah, that was Hiei. And he said our mate. I am planning on writing a full on multiple chapter fic about the three of them soon. And I do have Sesshomaru/Hiei written.


End file.
